memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
President of the United Federation of Planets
The Federation Council is presided over by the President of the United Federation of Planets, whose office can be found in Paris on Earth. The President is the Chief Executive Officer of the Federation. He is responsible for the day-to-day running of the government, helping to organize budgets, sub-council appointments, the coordinatiion of foreign policy, and is the commander of all Starfleet forces. Retired Earth Starfleet officer Jonathan Archer served as President from 2184 through 2192. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") In 2286, the President (played by Robert Ellenstein) presided over the Council's deliberations concerning the actions of Admiral James T. Kirk, who had hijacked the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] and caused an interstellar incident with the Klingons at the Genesis Planet. Ultimately, the Council decided to charge Kirk with nine violations of Starfleet regulations. When the whale probe approached Earth, transmitting its destructive message into the planet's atmosphere, the President decided to broadcast a planetary distress signal to warn all ships to stay away from Earth. Following the whale probe incident (in which Kirk and his crew saved the planet), the President and the Council agreed to drop all but one of the charges against the Enterprise crew in gratitude for their service to Earth and the Federation. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home) :The president in ''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home is named Hiram Roth in the noncanonical novel Articles of the Federation. In 2293, the President (''played by Kurtwood Smith) was an Efrosian and opened negotiations with Klingon chancellor Gorkon, following the destruction of the Klingon moon Praxis. The President was to meet Gorkon on Earth for a peace conference, but Gorkon was assassinated en route by a pair of rogue Starfleet NCOs. ''Enterprise'' captain Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy were arrested by the Klingons under the rules of interstellar law and charged with Gorkon's assassination; when the Klingon ambassador defended his government's actions and demanded that Kirk and McCoy stand trial, he conceded, "This president is not above the law." A short time later, Starfleet Colonel West proposed a military offensive (code-named Operation Retrieve) aimed at rescuing the "hostages", Kirk and McCoy. Although West was confident that the prisoners could be retrieved, the President rejected his plan because of the probability that such an act would cause a full-scale war. At the Khitomer Conference, the President was targeted for assassination by the Starfleet and Klingon conspirators, but the plot was foiled by the crew of the Enterprise with assistance by the crew of the [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]]. Colonel West, the trigger man, was killed in the attempt and others involved were arrested. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) :The president in ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country is named Ra-Ghoratreii in the noncanonical novel Articles of the Federation and in the novelization of Star Trek VI, as is that he was Efrosian (this species name originating from the Star Trek production office's name for the alien makeup design.'' In 2372, the post was held by Jaresh-Inyo (played by Herschel Sparber), a Grazerite. Jaresh-Inyo also served as the Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet. His time in the Office of the Presidency was marked by a number of troubling foreign and domestic policy developments, including the dissolution of the Khitomer Accords and an undeclared war with the Klingon Empire in 2372, increasing tensions with the Dominion, and the rise of the Maquis. In 2372, fears of Changeling infiltration of the Federation government reached a high point when Dominion agents were discovered to have detonated a bomb at a diplomatic confrence between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire in Antwerp. Starfleet Admiral and Chief of Operations Leyton and Captain Benjamin Sisko advocated increased security on Earth following the bombing, and when the planetary power grid was disabled, Inyo declared martial law on the capital planet. Later, it was discovered that the grid had been disabled by Leyton's own agents, and that Leyton was leading an attempted military coup d'etat against the Federation civilian government. Leyton's coup was thwarted by Sisko, but as a result of the scandal, Jaresh-Inyo's political career ended. (DS9: "Homefront", "Paradise Lost") Jaresh-Inyo had left office by 2375. While questioning Luther Sloan, Julian Bashir discovered that Section 31 had had an operative working in Jaresh-Inyo's cabinet. (DS9: "Extreme Measures") :That Jaresh-Inyo is a Grazerite is noncanonical but is taken from the scripts for "Homefront" and "Paradise Lost." '': List of mentioned Federation presidents * 2184-2192: Jonathan Archer (Human male) * 2286: Hiram Roth ''(name noncanonical) (Human male) * 2293: Ra-Ghoratreii (name noncanonical) (Efrosian male) * 2372: Jaresh-Inyo (Grazerite male) Apocrypha The President of the Federation, and their duties, are featured heavily in the novel ''Star Trek: Articles of the Federation, which tells the story of a year in the life of the Federation President in a style similar to that of The West Wing. The novel also names several past Federation presidents, including the ones who are canonly "name unknown." Canonical and noncanonical Presidents of the United Federation of Planets depicted in the television series, films, novels, and comics include: * (Dates unestablished: Mid-22nd Century): Haroun al-Rashid (Human male) (Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * (Dates unestablished: Mid-22nd Century): Avaranthi sh'Rothress (Andorian shen female) (Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2184-2192: Jonathan Archer (Human male) ("In A Mirror, Darkly, Part II" ENT) * (Dates unestablished: Late 22nd Century): T'Maran of Vulcan (Vulcan female) (Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * (Exact dates unestablished: early 2230s, two terms): Madza Bral (Trill female) (Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2265-2268: Kenneth Wescott (Human male) (Errand of Fury, Book I: Seeds of Rage by Kevin Ryan; date of at least one term from Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2269-2272: Lorne McLaren (Human male) (Star Trek Core Games Book by Last Unicorn Games; date of at least one term from Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2285-2288: Hiram Roth (Human male) (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, dates of at least one term and name from Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2289-2300: Ra-Ghoratreii (Efrosian male) (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, dates from Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido, species name from Star Trek production office name for makeup design, character name from novelization of Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country by J.M. Dillard) * (Dates unestablished; during Cardassian First Contact): Thelianaresth "Thelian" th'Vorothishria (Andorian than male) (Enter the Wolves by A.C. Crispin and Howard Weinstein) * (Dates unestablished; during the Cardassian-Federation border wars): T'Pragh of Vulcan (Vulcan female) (Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2364-2368: Amitra of Pandril (Pandrilite female) (Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2369-2372: Jaresh-Inyo (Grazerite male) ("Homefront" DS9, "Paradise Lost" DS9) (Species name from scripts; single term from Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) * 2373-2379: Min Zife (Bolian male) (A Time to Kill and A Time to Heal by David Mack) * 2379 - ?: Nanietta Bacco (Human female) (A Time For War, A Time For Peace and Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido) de:Präsident der Föderation President of the United Federation of Planets